


A Gift For Jazz

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dystopia, Erotica, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Science Fiction, Smut, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: In the future, humanity after a devastating war, are helped by a unlikely hand, vampires. Mike a computer nerd who works for the local telecommunications company has dreams that could spell a revolution for Vampire and Human alike.





	A Gift For Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a commission piece, hence the title. There is a chance I will keep the title and figure it out to incorporate it into the piece.

World War 3, or as many has come to call it ‘The third’ had blasted humanity its knees. The Third started over a series of border violations caused by climate migrations, soon things escalated to a point of no return.Because the fear of spoiled booty and devastating effects of nuclear weaponry, unconventional weaponry such as bio and chemical were used even by former NATO allies, A popular weapon were “Virus bombs”. The effects were devastating whole countries were now empty of any human life. Cities became tombs holding the dead.Though like every new obstacle and every new age humans adapted and changed.In those tombs, awoke an ancient menace that now saw a new era . Vampires had come out of the shadows extending their undead hands in help. Humanity responded positively but at the same time was hesitant. A new culture grew as vampires and humans helped each other to build a new society. In this new world love,lust and sex still was part of life like any other age and this is such a story. 

Mike woke from his dream he looked at the clock it was only 5:00pm. He had another hour before he needed to get up. Deciding to get up early and get some housework done he crawled out his bed and open his blinds to see the last bit of afternoon sun. The glowing orange rays felt wonderful on his skin. He looked across the city the spires, and tall buildings, they were a feat of human and vampire engineering. Only in about decade had this city had been repopulated by Humans and Vampires and had been become a new thriving capital. This was Nexus the new capital of the human/vampire culture that had grew out of the rubble. Mike turned around and looked at his small apartment in the twilight glow. He turn on the overhead lights. He thought of his dream. All while doing his daily ,or nightly on how one would look at it, rituals. The dream was very vivid and always similar: A black woman would strip in front of him then command him to strip as well. If he didn't she would look at him and his clothes would just disappeared or he would obey and get undressed. Next she would kiss him on his pale skin then she would bite him, sometimes even draw blood. He knew that the dream was most likely because he worked with many vampires but at the same time he knew that vampires had little sexual interest in humans. It was a strange dream since it contradicted many think about vampires. She was warm,dark skinned and very sexual. Though many of his vampire friends who were women often times even if they were "black" were pale, cold and had little interest in sex with humans. He turned on the Stream-screen, it flat panel turning on to news and his email. The newscaster babbled on about the latest news. Then he saw a small window open with his mother's face.

" Mom? What’s going on I am getting ready for work?" 

" I know dear but I am worried about you, your always so alone. You don't even own a cat." 

" Not this again mom.” 

"Look ever since Evelyn dumped you you've gotten so antisocial. " 

"I go out with my work buddies" 

"Those vampires are good company, no doubt but you need a human girl. You know if you don't pick one soon the ministry of genetics is gonna pick one for you" 

"I know mom,I know.” 

"Well let me send you the info-data on this girl I met. She even fits in to your grouping Mike. Her name is Beverly" and she data specialist at a company. I don't know more but its all on info-data I am sending you" 

"I’ll look at it mom I gotta head to work" 

"Alright sweetie be safe!" 

"Thanks mom" he said with a flick of his finger the window of his mother's talking face closed and he turned the news back up as he went to his small kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. He ate as he watched the news. Nothing new really, same old, same old, dead and living trying to eek out an existence on the bones of a crumbling ecosystem. Then he went over to his dresser and got his work uniform. It was a pair of slacks and and white collared shirt. He put on his badge, grabbed his palm-stream and his bag and headed out the door. He walked to the buildings lobby and notified the guard. He realized that he was heading in to work early and actually stopped to chat with the guard who was like many night guards, a vampire.

"Hey Tony how you doing this evening?" 

Tony like many vampires had many mannerisms from the time they had been reborn, Tony before his rebirth was a Brooklyn beat-cop, with accent to boot. 

"Oh pretty good listening to the news, hows you?" 

"I keep having these dreams about this vampire I think she a vampire but she's not" 

"How do you mean?" 

"She not cold or pale and she wants to have sex with me. As you know you guys aren't interested in humans for mates" 

Tony laughed gruffly and then spoke " Yeah I know but your dream is strange though. I don't know any vampires that are hot blooded or even interested in human sexual relations. I might be time to see a shrink" 

They both laughed” Or get laid" Mike said and they both laughed harder. Then Tony raised his eyebrows and then furrowed them 

“Though, I don’t know, Mikey, I’ve only been vamp, ‘bout what going on 100? 200? That’s nothing compared to some of these guys, especially Elders who don’t get staked. Me, I am a warrior caste, super strong, super fast, I could rip yer friggin head off if I wanted to. Some of the other castes I know about as much as I knew when I first got bit by that hobo” 

“No, I get you, I know next to nothing about anyone’s jobs or life outside of tech folks, like only have the vaguest of ideas of how they do their job and how it works within the company.” 

Tony nodded “See they like paint it as so mysterious but we were all humans before, when I was in the military, and then in force, I knew my job and I hoped the guy working the other job knew his.” 

" True, true, speaking of which I should head out If tonight is like any night I have some extra work that the day team left behind." 

" Don't work too hard, oh wait I forgot who I was talking to" 

They both laughed as Mike stepped out into the chilly fall air. 

" Night Tony"

"Night Mikey” 

Mike thought he should of wore a jacket but he didn't mind too much. He had gotten used to the cold. Most of the people he knew were vampires who were cold, most of the time he worked nights which were cold. So being cold was nothing new to him. He then walked to the subway station. Nexus was built on the bones of a previous city and its subway tunnels were the first thing to be appropriated for the common good. He grabbed a ticket and then waited for the train to arrive. Many people were waiting to get home as he was waiting to go to work. The train zoomed in to the station as many commuters began to leave the train in a hurried rush to get home. Through the crowd he thought he saw the woman in his dreams. Mocha brown skin, fangs and in shape. Though when he looked again she wasn't there. 

"Maybe Tony is right, I should see a shrink” 

He stepped on the lightrail car and looked at many a familiar vampire face, only a few faces looking up casually to return to their PalmStreams. He did the same listening to new cast from NCR-Nexus Community Radio, one of the few Human-Vampire news outlets that wasn’t owned by an Ascended or a human billionaire. 

" New reports that the ghouls of the wastes will be at a conference of Nexus government. The Ghouls who were mutated from the V-bombs are desiring an alliance with the Nexus government. No word is said whether the ghouls are going to integrate in to Nexus but many speculate they will continue to live in the wastes." 

Mike thought about what he had heard. He never met a ghoul. They tended to stay away from vampires and humans. They were shy but had resources that The city dwellers needed mostly food. The Ghouls had almost magical ability to grow plant life. The Wastes were ghouls lived weren't really wastes at all but usually sprawling farming co-ops. The true Wastes outside of the Vampire-human cities or the Ghoulish commune where vast empty spaces of wild land over taking long abandoned cities. Mike often met people in the Green Sector who went to meet the Ghouls and come back baffled on how the ghouls managed to grow such crops at such a fast rate and sustainability of the farms was amazing little resources to create such growth. He snapped out of his thoughts when the train dinged at the station he needed to get off at.

He left the train and felt the whoosh as it left the station. The station wasn't empty its only about 6:00 pm and people were enjoying there nightlife or getting home. Though Mike had seen it on some very empty nights. Nights when neither Vampire or human wished to be in this section of the city. Nights like Winter Solstice when instead of going to one of many parties in the city Mike worked. This night was different it was still the beginning of fall and only a little chilly. He walked up the steps of the station and start walking towards his building.It wasn’t a long walk and he used it to clear his head. He pushed the heavy lobby door open feeling it woosh back and close with clap. He saw the clock on the wall it was only 6:15. Then he looked at the front desk the guard was missing. Then looked around empty lobby. He mumbled under his breath.

"Ugh this what I get for being early not even the night shift guard is here. I guess I'll wait" He leaned lobby desk and took out his Palm-Stream. He started to play a game one it. Then Suddenly he felt something wasn't right, just a cold chill in the lobby. 

"Hello" he yelled in the darkness " if your trying to break-in your not going to get much" Then large gust of wind came down upon him. He felt the cold soft hands and a whispering British voice in it that had a hint of mock authority 

"Or perhaps you are trying to steal what I'm protecting."He recognized that voice it was Jennifer the night guard. 

"Damn Jenny you scared the shit out of me!" He said slightly red with embarrassment and anger 

She laughed and then spoke normally which was a Posh British still but with more of light airy tone. 

"You didn't like my little ninja attack on you?" 

"No! you know I'm a bit skittish sometimes.." 

"After all these years practically being a vamp you still get scared" She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Then she hugged him and he embraced her. They were very good friends had known each other for a very long time. Jenny had known Mike since he was a little boy. So they were almost like family in a lot of ways. Mike always wondered why she was at security guard at the same building his company was in. He shook it off, trying to return to watercooler vibe

“I got a lot of emails from the day folks. So I’ll be busy most the night. 

“That’s fine Mike, I’ll be on my rounds, oh JC and his crew are in the building next door tonight” 

“Thank God, they give me the willies” 

“Hey we all have work to do” 

‘True but he’s still creepy” Mike said as he began to walk towards the elevators. JC, Rabbit, Rock and Taurine were a janitor crew that worked for the property owner. They were all vampires, so they were lighting quick. They cycled through one of the four buildings each night. Of the motley crew of oddly named nightcrawlers JC was the most unnerving to Mike. JC, unlike many vampires, never spoke of his caste, a point of pride for most vampires, and he had some ability to keep shadows cloaked on him at all times. Mike had never seen his full face, ever. Most unnerving he was old, perhaps even an Elder but why would an Elder be a janitor? 

Jenny punched some keys into her desk and the front lobby doors locked with an audible click and the front gate rattled down, she then flipped over to Mikes side “Let me walk you!” 

Mike stepped back and his jaw hung open a bit, s he smiled and then looked concerned 

“Really though Mike I didn’t give too much of a scare when you first came in ?” As she pushed in the up button on the elevator. 

"No I just have A lot of things on my mind." 

"Like what?" 

"My Mom keeps pestering about finding someone before the Department Of Breeding does it for me.Also I get lonely, I don’t know Evelyn really got me in ways that other chicks don’t and even though it’s been a year since he break-up I still feel shitty about it” 

She snorted a laugh which sounded strange coming from such a posh accent “You know Mike, you do this to yourself, you take night jobs with vampires like me, and never make time to meet, actual human women who will actually fuck you.” 

"You’re beginning to sound like my mother." 

" Why shouldn't I? I was your governess since you were little,I've watched you grow and now by some luck of the draw I'm your co-worker. You’re like family to me, Mike. Make no doubt I care about you as much as Julia does” 

He looked at her, she was short, on the thicker side with bright flaming red hair seemed high contrast compared to her pale face. He nodded

“I guess you’re right, also it sounds weird that you call her Julia.” 

“That’s what I was calling her before you called her mum”

He gave her a glance and then the elevator dinged the stepped out continued to talk 

“What else is it Mike? I hardly doubt a bachelorhood would be so bad to get you down.” 

Mike sucked in and sighed then fumbled with his words “I..been having weird ...dreams” 

There was a gap of silence as they began to walk towards Mike’s office. 

“Tell me about them you know I love hearing about dreams"He looked at her and started very slowly "They're the same all the time this vampire who is black , not like other black vampires,her skin is...normal...actually had pigmentation . She always commands me to have sex with her and when I resist she makes me. Then her skin is not like other vampires-” 

Jenny cut him off "That doesn’t sound like any vampires I ever knew, what else?" 

"Her skin is hot, not cold. I mean hotter than human skin,but it’s just weird dream" he laughed nervously 

"Dreams have meaning but this one sounds very odd. Oh here you are." 

They stepped in front of the office door which was a simple steel door with no handle only a key-card slot. Jenny slip her security card through the slot and the door opened. The room looked normal for a what Mike did. He was overnight data manager for Streamtech, though in many ways he’s over glorified server technician.He sat at his desk reading through summary of the day. Jenny sat at a desk near mikes table. He then put on the headset and waited. Jenny continued her thought from before Mikes nightly ritual. 

"So she was dark skinned and hot but still a vampire right mike?" 

"Yeah she had fangs, she drank a little of my blood" 

"Odd well let me think about this" She rested on the table pulling her knees up to her chin. 

Her miniskirt rose showing her pale thighs. She was in deep concentration like pulling memories from centuries past. Mike looked over from his work and admired her beauty. Her long red hair in a bun. Her pale thighs were thick but her strong calves told that her curves were for power, akin to a softball players. He had always admired her and he remembered when he hit puberty when his governess, his undead, immortal, ‘big sister’ was a center to his desires. They had both seen each other naked both when Mike was growing up and when he was an adult. His family was a “friend to vampires” and were much closer vampire politics than most humans.Even then, being a “vamp fucker” was still strange and often thought as taboo. He had never crossed that line but Jenny had always come up in his fantasies. Jenny caught him peeking at her and giggled but her tone stayed friendly. 

"Well I tried to search my brain for anything I think you either have a succubus or Mother is returning" she said stretching her legs and hanging them off the table. Smoothing out her dress, mumbling something about how stupid of uniform it was. 

"I know what a succubus is but Mother?" 

She looked at him, in sort of half concern and half amused

“The Mother isn’t something you would know even with your family’s status” she sighed and decided to turn it in to a teaching moment “ What do you know about the Elders?” 

“I know that the Elders” He paused recalling his lessons “have the privilege of creating new vampires and each Elder’s bloodline fight over who has more vampires to command, it’s called the primacy..of..” He shrugged as if it wasn’t worth remembering. 

"The Primacy of Blood, Mike you should know this, especially for a human who is so wrapped up in vampire affairs. The Primacy of Blood is a dangerous game that elder’s play and their kin must play with them” 

Mike sat up a little straighter “I don’t remember sounding so grave” 

“that’s because most humans, are kept far away from our little war, unlike your family” 

“You know a lot more than Tony or my Vampire Studies tutors…” 

She scoffed “Antonio Romano doesn’t shit, he’s too young to know anything outside being loyal to his Elder and being a good soldier.” She patted her skirt again “Mike do you even remember why they are special? 

Mike paused from his work again and did the same of staring as if to rack his brain “...They are the first vampires,the only one who can make new bloodlines, because of this, many of them get staked by other vampires, less Elders, less bloodlines to control” 

She nodded her best ‘governess’ nod and said “Do you know how they come about?” 

Mike shook his head “ I don’t think I was taught that” 

She let out a laugh “Only a few vampires even know, and what we know is limited information passed from the elders.” she sighed “Elders are born, from an entity they call ‘Mother’. The few conversations between us first generation, have confirmed she was not the first, all of the current elders are born from her, and she killed all of the previous elders.” 

Mike looked at her with a look between awe and incredulity, 

“So why would she would she be back? 

She looked at him and then said “ Mike how many living Elders can you name? 

He started to count on his fingers “Louis, Hawk, Frank, and Melissa, though Louis and Hawk are sleeping, Melissa hasn’t been seen inside of Nexus in the last 30 years, vowing to establish ‘more points of civilization’ and Frank practically owns all of Nexus, having killed the other Elders he didn’t like, claiming it was part of the Primacy” 

Jenny nodded her head “And only elders can make 1st generation vampires..after that the essence becomes thinner and thinner, the farther from the elder each generation become,the more each subject to the Frenzy”

Mike visibly shuddered, Frenzied vampires where not even vampires, they weren’t even people. 

“So put the parts together Mike” she said in her most ‘big sister voice’. 

Mike leaned back in his office chair, “A new mother is here to revive the blood lines?” Jenny nodded “ possibly” She shrugged “ or a succubus has got her claws into you”

Mike scanned through an error scan and then returned to the conversation “ Then why choose some IT nerd to birth the next set of Elders?” 

Jenny hopped off the table and shrugged and said “I don't know mike maybe because your cute, have a brain, and know more about vampires than most humans. Also you cock is a nice size” she said in a matter-of-fact voice

"Oh Mike I know all about your naughtiness. I've caught you wanking at times, to me, and other girls. I've seen your cock, its impressive” She then walked over to him and leaned over to him. 

“But you know what they say it’s what you can do with it that counts.” 

He stared up at her, her eyes were different “I thought vampires don’t fuck humans” he breathed out. She stood up but something about her presence continued to coat him like a blanket 

“On the occasion, vampires make the exception, and Mike I know you have wanted me for a long time, besides love I have a thing for depressed pasty boys” She said with a laugh. “ Now sit here and let governess take care of you” 

She stepped back then started to strip to a rhythm that only she could hear.Her strange eyes, her vampire eyes, caught his and the strange ancient music filled his head. She playfully flipped up her skirt flashing her black sports thong. Then smoothly she let her hands glide up to her suit jacket and unbuttoned it slowly. Mike sat their amazed at her wanton display. This was different. Here a woman he had known his whole life, a big sister of sorts in all was stripping in front of him, he couldn’t deny the erection tenting his pants . She then she took off her jacket letting it slide off of her to the floor. She unbuttoned her blouse, each button given a loving undoing. Finally the blouse hung loosely on her showing her pallid skin in the gaps and her cleavage. Then slowly peeled of the garment letting fall to the floor. She walked over to Mike and turned around “ undo this blasted skirt”. He undid the back hook and then the skirt fell to floor showing her pale ass with the black sport thong clinging to her. She danced over to the table she has been sitting on and bent over it laying across it surface. She wiggled her ass a bit to Mike who only sat in lustful amazement. Her hand snaked down to her panties and playing with herself.She let out a small gasp and then stood up straight and turned around in a single motion. Her tits where small,pallid with large areola with matching nipples which where erect. She cupped her breasts in each hand squeezed them, feeling her soft breasts. Then her hands gilded back down to her thong . She slowly took it off. Then she stood all but her boots naked in front of him. She undid her bun letting her fiery red hair to fall down her to her pallid shoulders. She then walked moved to mike who was stunned. 

"Let's see if big sis can take care of this" as she grabbed his cock through his pants. 

Mike just nodded not know what to do. She then unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down. Then his underpants. Revealing his thick 7 inch cock, 

"you've grown! Look at that" her ecstatic face showed her fangs which made her look cat like. She then placed her mouth on the head of his dick and begun to suck slowly going deeper with each bob of her head. Then she finally got as far as she could go and began to suck upwards. Mike noticed her mouth was cool not very cold but like cool soft silk going over his dick. It was new, wonderful experience. She then started a rhythm of going down as far she could go and slowly sucking back up. Up and down at a nice leisurely pace. Then he sighed feeling some actual relief in a year. Her hair spilled over his thighs.. Then she sucked up very slowly and looked at the dick now gleaming with her spit. 

"I think that good." 

She stepped over the stunned mike and stat her wet pussy over on his dick. Mike felt the smooth tight pussy engulf his penis. A similar feeling of smooth cool silk encased his dick it was pleasurable but a little too cold. 

"I don't know about this Jenny your cold," he said in a sigh. She looked at him "Let me bite you I promise I can control my self. He nodded sheepishly. She opened her mouth and bit his shoulder. The feeling was familiar since he had been bitten before by various vampire friends. The two fangs sank into his shoulder. The pain added something to the experience of the him being inside her. He jerked up impaling her deeper on his cock. After the wound was made she sucked some blood out. Then he felt warmth in her body. Her whole body begun to warm up. 

"Feel that?" 

"Yeah" he said in a daze

"Alright now big sis is gonna help you out" 

She began to pump up and down his cock slowly. Then he felt something interesting not only was she moving up and down but in circular motion that she moved with her hips. She cupped her breasts twisting her nipples as she rode mike. He began to get a hold of the situation, he grabbed her hips and begun to thrust up to her grinding down. She felt his reaction and began to play with him a bit more. She thrusted, Then she start to grind down very hard. Rubbing her clit on him. Her clit rubbed on his pubic area as the continued to grind together. His passion rose inside of him and he put his lips on on Jenny's nipples as she stilled cupped her breasts. He sucked on small points as she grinded on his hard cock. She screamed out 

“That’s a good boy, suck on governess tits” 

Aroused by his words he continued to suck on her nipples one then the other. She felt her body starting to cum as her pussy tighten around mikes cock. She started to breathe heavily as she felt it approaching. She screamed in delight as her orgasm clashed over her in a wave. Mike felt and watched as she twisted and grind in to his cock as she came. Her body when from a mild warm to hot . Her normally pale body began to glow pink, as if flushed all over, then it subsided returning to its normal pallid. She looked into him, still with her vampire eyes, then smiled showing her fangs,then looking at the bite mark she had left on him and sighed 

"Oh bother,sis can make this all better" she kissed the wound and the bite marks healed. Mike looked astonished at her. 

"Vampires have powers healing wounds was one we evolved to hide bite marks." she said softly then she grind in to his still hard cock. 

"You haven't come yet, let’s take care of that" She then got off of him in a duet of groans. She Stood in front of him. She bent over the table she was on previously exposing her ass and then said “Come fuck your governess like you always wanted.” 

He got up and stepped behind her, two ass cheeks,looked like two silver moons in the glow of the computer light, he spread them, his eyes traced the lines of her backside and then seeing her slit which was covered in a fiery tangle of red hair. He began slowly slipped his hard cock into her with a groan and then they heard a loud beep. Then another loud beep. 

"Bloody fucking hell!" She yelled as she got up from her lewd position and walked over to her clothes and picked up a specialized Stream device device. A voice came over the device that spoke Uri, the language of the vampires. 

what’s wrong?” 

"Ghosts" she growled. 

Mike caught the word, ghosts were vampires but they could turn invisible to the naked eye, he thought why would vampires breaking into a StreamTech building? Before he could verbalize his thoughts she said 

"Sorry but big sister has to mess some people up, stay hard till I get back, I won't be that long" 

She blew a kiss and she was gone. He stood there naked and with a raging hard on. Not knowing what to do.


End file.
